


he's broken, and wont ask for help,

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Intentional Overdose, Intrusive Thoughts, Logan Angst, Open Ending, Overdose, Pills, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt, possible death of logan, referenced yelling, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: logan knows, at least he thinks he knows, he thinks the others hate him, he thinks they would be happier and better off if he was dead,he's wrong,
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	he's broken, and wont ask for help,

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry someone gave me a prompt and what i did was i made angst, big angst, stay safe! check the tags!

  
  


Logan always messes stuff up! Sure it hadn't been the best of days, they had all been fighting on how to solve a problem, but he yelled at patton! He knew Patton doesn't handle yelling well! But he yelled anyway, and the look in his eyes…

  
  
  


Logan looks at his arms, he winced at the sight of scribbly red lines littering his arms, he doesn't feel sad, he doesn't even have emotions! He’s logic, logic doesn't have emotions, he doesn't deserve to self harm, **he’s fine** ,

_ Oh so you’re still on about that arent you? Why don't you just admit it, you're broken, you know that, why can't you just admit? Are you so pathetic that you can't even admit that you're broken?  _ A voice hisses in his mind

Logan winces at the thought, he knows, he knows he’s broken just… he cant admit it, not to himself not to anyone… 

He feels shame bubble up 

_ Do you think they don't know you're broken? Do you think their so stupid they havent realized? They know, and they hate you for it, they wish you were gone, they hate you and wish you were dead  _ the voice hisses again, more viscous than before

the voice feels like its echoing through his skull, he barely even notices the tears that started to slip through his barriers, he knows, he knows how smart they are, he knows they know broken he is, he knows they hate him, he know they wish he was gone, he knows they wish he was…

_ Oh you can't say it can you? You still can't admit you know they want you dead? And you still can't admit you agree with them, and if you die thomas’s mind will just conjure up another side, or not, dying isn't the same as ducking out, it might just kill the physical body of logic or so to speak, and it’ll be so much better, they won't have to deal with you, an absulutly broken- stupid- incorrigible logic, _

Logan wants to argue but he knows it's true, er- he thinks its true, truth and falsehoods have somehow mixed together, another fault of being broken, but he was pretty sure the voice was right, they wouldn't miss him.. And it's not like he wants to be alive either- he physically flinches at that, he knew for a fact that part was true but it seemed… he didn't know, it seemed it shouldn't of been,

He wonders if it even is worth it to stay alive, after a couple moments he decides its not, it's not fair the others got stuck with a broken logic, it wasn't fair to them, after another couple moments he got up and headed to the bathroom

_ No it isn't fair that they had to deal with a broken logic, the only way to fix it is to end it,  _

He opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed a pill bottle, he sighed as he opened it,

_ Its okay, they’ll be happy, they won't have to deal with such a fucked up logic anymore, that's good,  _

He takes a shaky breath as he drops the pills down his throat, they taste like like chalk, though it doesn't matter, nothing will matter to him soon,

He barely realizes as he collapses and hears a distant voice, almost too mumbled for him to hear

“ Logan, open the door!” a very distressed and- scared? Voice shouts, it sounds like roman, but why would he be there? Logan was sure he had gotten the work for the next couple of weeks completed, wait did he? He couldn't remember, 

He barely noticed noticed when the bathroom door came swinging open, revealing the sides, he barely noticed when he could no longer see and the black consumed all of his vision and he didn't notice when he wasn't conscious anymore


End file.
